Blood of Love
by Emma is Sesshomaru lover
Summary: This is my first fan fiction....I made a character... More about Sesshomaru. Please make a good review.The shadow took Rin...Naraku past comes back...P.S. I will write an other chapter later...when I finish homework...
1. Chapter 1 Naraku past comes back

It was a sun day. Sesshormaru was listening to the trees move from behind Rin and Jaken.They turn to see a large dark demo dragon coming the dark of the forest . Jaken ran quickly behind Sesshormaru. Sesshormaru look up at the dragon. The Dragon was ready to smashing Rin with his giant foot, Sesshormaru punch the dragon away from Rin. He turns and looked at Rin and before said move a dark quick shadow grab Rin. The shadow took Rin in the forest .

Sesshormaru went to go get her back when the dragon stabbed him. Right though the side of his stomach. He fell to the ground.He got back up and jumped in the air to used his poison claw. The Dragon's claws was coming at him quickly. He was ready to strike, when a shadow move among the trees and cut off the arm of the dragon. Then the shadow moved and slowly cut the head off the dragon. Before the head hit the ground. The Dreagon head moves and bit the shadow in the stomach and waste. The shadow jump outs of it mouth. The Shadow fall hard to the ground. Then head of the dragon fall by the shadow.

Sesshormaru walk over to the shadow. The shadow was a young girl (like Kagome year). She stood up. She run quickly away from Sesshormaru. Sesshormaru move quickly after her and little more faster. He gets right next to she. He moving side to side and whispering near her ear, "Where is the girl?" and "Why you running? When you can fight!"

She was losing blood from the droagon's bit. Then he stops few feet away from her. Her did see him until a foot away. She try to stop, but she falls on him. He grab her (like some what a hug) and held her up. She said "Hiding and safe." Then she black out, cause she was wounds lose to much blood She awaken to Rin staring at her. Really close. "She awake Sesshormaru." Rin Said smile. He left and went in the forest. After he disappear in the forest. Rin got up and jump in the river to catch some fish. The Shadow girl quickly got dress before Jaken and Rin notice. She walked to the river as Rin try to catch a fish.

"Don't catch food for me. I going. Tell the guy thanks." She said sweet and peaceful.  
Rin look up and Jaken said with a rude voice,"Who do you think you are calling Lord Sesshormaru just a guy!! Plus you can't leave with out Sesshormaru permission first!" "Okay dump-toad." She snickered back at him."I don't take orders from any one!"

She thank Rin to thank Sesshormaru. She speed off. She went to the nearest village, has she went in the village. There were dead bobbies all over. She went in the village to see more bobbies. There was a old man trying to get up. She dash to him.  
"What happen hear?" She said.  
"A MONKEY DEAMON? WHITE!" The old man said

When he got up he trying to stab her with a knife. She kill the old man trying to kill her. The blood was on her hands, when she heard voices. She turn to see at the entrance of the village. There was a half-demon (who kind of looked like Sesshormaru)-InuYasha-, a monk -Miroku-, demon slayer -Sango-, little fox demon -Shippo- , a little creaturr -Kirara- and a young girl -Kagome-.

"What the!?" InuYasha said."I didn't do it. I came here and find he village murdered..." she said looking at them.  
"Then why is there blood on your hands? Explain that!" Miroku said  
"I saw this old man still alive and i ran to him. He said loudly 'White monkey demon.' and then... he try to kill me. I reaction and got scare, kill him. Really i didn't mean to kill him... I... got scared." she said looking down at the man. She fall to the ground. InuYasha heard her whisper in her tears, "Why?"  
"Why did he do this to you?" Miroku was the first to get to her.  
"No... a dragon in the forest. Not here.  
"What is your name?" Miroku sat next to her.  
"Emma." She looked up at him still scared.

They introduce theirself to Emma and told there stories about Naraku. She told them see doesn't want to kill him but ash him... She don't finish.  
"Why do you want to ash him things?" InuYasha said rudely.  
"InuYasha... it not your business." Kagome said get mad.

Miroku grab her hands, when InuYasha and Kagome were fighting and asked her "Will you bare my children?"

"NO! I want someone to care and much better looking the you. Plus I need to do my mission!" she said and the Kagome and Sango looked over and laughed. They both agreed.InuYasha and Emma look up in the air. "Naraku!" InuYasha said getting up. Emma dashed quickly tours the sent. InuYasha ran after her leaving Kagome and there's behind.  
"Hey! Wait!" InuYasha said try he's best to catch up to her.

Then she ran right in the shield and went in without realist it. Wish the same with InuYasha, but he didn't see the shield and ran right into it. She enter the castle and ran tours this room that feel like Naraku was in. She got to the door she can see someone was in there, sitting.  
"Naraku is that you?'' Emma said ready for danger.  
"Yes!" he said in his deep voice.  
She entered the door. He's eyes glared at her. She walk to him. She sat down.  
"Naraku, the woman your got pregnant is sick and I know you don't care, but she asked me to give this peace jewel shard too you." She said putting the shard down tours him.  
"Why should she trusted you?" He said looking in her eyes.  
"That what you need to find out later." she snicker and got up. She lifted.  
Naraku watch her leave the castle from the window. Think how she pasted the shield.  
She left the castle grounds and InuYasha and others were waiting.

"Your not dead we though you maybe didn't make!" Miroku said.  
She look at him and then InuYasha. "InuYasha don't go you there this time!" She said ready to fight.  
"WHY!? Did you make a deal?' InuYasha start to argue.  
"NO!" She said back with a tear running down her cheek and "Please! I will tell you somewhere away from here."

She look at InuYasha and he put down the sword. "Come on let's go!" After setting up camp. There was a hot spring need by, so Sango, Kagome, and Emma went to take a bath. Shippo stand watch for the girls. Emma went in the water first and Sango and finally Kagome went in."That scar on your shoulder." Sango said. "This is what my father gave me.Before I was born." Emma said looking at both of them. "Kagome! Sango! Sesshomaru come and..." Before Shippo finish, Emma got out and put her clothes on. Then Sango and Kagome change too chase right behind her. The girls hide behind some trees to see what is going on.

"Sesshomaru, I can see you want to fight!" InuYasha said pulling his sword out.

"InuYasha where is the girl with the yellow hair." Sesshomaru said pulling his sword out. Emma eyes widen.

"Why do you want her?" Miroku said.

"I can smell her with you, InuYasha." Sesshomaru looking at InuYasha. InuYasha jump to hit him when Kagome said "SIT!"

InuYasha fall hard to the ground. Emma came out and walk to Sesshomaru and went right next to him. "Hey why you want to go with my brother." InuYasha said confused. She didn't answer. "It's not your decision!" Sesshomaru answered for her. He grab her (on the waste) speed off. Sesshomaru still had a hold of her as they flew in the forest, pasting trees. Emma felt that she was being watched then Sesshomaru. They stop somewhere in the forest.

"Follow if you want." He said already walking away.  
"Sesshomaru, why you help me?" She said ready to leave him.


	2. Chapter 2 killer

**7768 **

**Sesshomaru turned and look at her. He didn't answer. He turns back and keep walking. Emma watched him leave. She though, confused why he helped her. Turned the opposite way and walk. She heard running feet coming this way. She jumped to a high tree. The noise got louder and she saw it was InuYasha and the others. "I can smell her but the sent stops here." InuYasha said sniffing the ground. "She couldn't got far." Miroku said looking around.**

**Emma was thinking are they looking for me? "Well let me see. She jump down, right behind InuYasha. He jumps like a scared cat. "You know for a dog demon you sheer jump like a kitty cat." Emma said with a little laugh. **

"**Hey!" InuYasha said getting mad and the other giggled.**

"**Where is the Jewel Shards?" InuYasha said getting mad.**

"**What are you talking about? Wait a minute… you think I stolen the shards. Please after Naraku is dead I will be the power-ful-est." Emma looked at them, then turn and walking way Sesshomaru disappear. **

"**Hey wait! Then who?" InuYasha said stopping her and asking. **

"**Let's see I smell a lady, no make it a priestess but different from Kagome's powers." Emma said looking at them seeing if they knew whom it was.**

**Kagome said a whisper "Kikyo" InuYasha ran back. Emma watch InuYasha run past Kagome and didn't notice she was sad. "Let see who faster." Emma said took off and grabbed Kagome. When they got their InuYasha and Kikyo were talking. Emma put Kagome next to her. Emma held her arm tight and walk tour InuYasha. He turn to see them. So InuYasha who will it be. Kikyo hurt or Kagome. You decide who lives. Emma let Kagome go. Kagome fall to the ground. Better hurry up. Before I hurt Kagome.**

**InuYasha pull out his sword. To swing at Emma, but she pulled Kagome in front of her. InuYasha jump back before hurt Kagome. "Well! I see you chosen." Emma said starring at Kagome. Kagome ran and InuYasha after her. Kikyo watch InuYasha chase after Kagome. "Now let's see hear…" Emma said walking to Kikyo.**

**Kikyo grab her bow arrow and shot an arrow. Emma catch the arrow and turned it back to Kikyo. Emma made the arrow hit Kikyo in the arm. "Now let me see you." Emma said walking to her. Emma uses her power from Kikyo moving. Emma grab from her the jewel shards and whisper, "You know after Naraku dead I will be the most powerful one. I'm Naraku real daughter. That means I was born from his lover not his creations." Emma smiled and turns to get Kagome. She speeded off. Kikyo watch and thought he has a real daughter. **

**Emma got to InuYasha and there was no sign of Kagome. **

"**Look what you did!" InuYasha said try to get the sent of Kagome. **

"**Don't get mad at me. You the one who go find Kikyo. I know where she is can you see?" Emma said walk tour this tree and grabbed her.**

"**Here!" she said giving Kagome the jewel shard. Then Emma started to walk away from them. InuYasha look down when Kagome looked at him. He walked tours Kagome and he grab her and… then slowly hug her.**

**Emma kept walking until the sunrise into the sky. She stopped by the river. She got a fire going and boiled some water. When some humans run and stop near her. She glared at then. She was going to attack them but they open this box. It played music and made her sleep.**

** When she awoke. There were a lot of women chained up. As she look around she spotted a demon. He yelled to some guys, "I want a wife!" His fat body moved when he eats. The guys grab Emma and three other girls. Their ages were same as her, 16. Emma was second girl to get to him. Emma smiled at him. Him looked at her.**

"**Why are you smiling?" he said grabbing her chains.**

"**Because I can…" She said without finishing.**

"**Well that dumb!" he mutters out.**

**She jumps up and kicks him in the head and knocked out. The other guys started to attack her, but she breaks the chains fall. She slaughters all the guys kept the fat man that was the demon. The ladies were scared, she did care. Walking over to the fat man awake. Emma uses her nails and slap him and cutting him. **


End file.
